Entrevistando a Axel y Roxas
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: Una entrevista a Axel y Roxas, solo para entretener y distraer la mente... Enjoy it!


Estaba tan aburrida que me decidi a escribir esto... se que de comedia tiene algunos momentos, pero estaba viendo algunas entrevistas de My Chemical Romance y he pensado... "oh! ¿por que no hacer una de Kingdom hearts con Axel y Roxas?" y asi fue como empece a escribirle... nada de lo que esta aqui es cierto, es solo lo que sale de mi cabeza, osea los hechos mas bien no son tan verídicos, obviamente "los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen esto lo hago por pura entretencion y sin fines de lucro solo para algunos comentarios y la satisfaccion y entretencion de los lectores"

Enjoy it!. Alex

Aclaracion *acciones xD*... y bueno... la entrevistadora se llama Eleena es por eso de E:

_**Entrevista a Axel y Roxas**_

_"Hola… buenos días… hoy como ya saben entrevistaremos a los chicos de Kingdom Hearts y son de los mas destacados entre el publico, el mejor amigo del incorpóreo de Sora y el chico cuyo corpóreo es el héroe… pero nosotros lo conoceremos como… Los incorpóreos que si podían sentir según las palabras que ellos mismo han usado. Estamos aquí en las puertas de la casa de Axel… el actor de los videojuegos… no es protagónico pero es uno de los que ha tenido mas impacto dentro de la sociedad… Un tipo común y corriente como el piroquinético."_

E: Esperemos que atiendan al timbre, los sorprenderemos…

A: Roxas alguien esta golpeando… ve a abrir

R: no puedo estoy duchándome… ve tú

A: Hola… que gusto verles… pero ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

E: buenos días Axel, ¿tienes un momento? ¿Podrías concedernos una entrevista junto a Roxas?

A: sí, pasen… Disculpen el desorden que verán, es Domingo por la mañana, una persona normal usa este día para limpiar, yo hago lo mismo

E: gracias…

Toman asiento en el sillón de la sala que daba luego a un pasillo largo que deberían ser las habitaciones

E: dime Axel... ¿y Roxas?

El rubio viene caminando con una polera blanca y unos pantalones negros con una toalla en el cabello

R: Hola… buenos días… aquí estoy… disculpen la apariencia hace un momento que nos hemos despertado

E: no se preocupen, ¿Cómo han estado?

R: muy bien… ayer celebramos el cumpleaños de Sora y nos hemos dormido muy tarde es por eso el desorden

A: esa fue una gran fiesta

E: ¿Supimos que saldrían en Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep pero tendrán otro nombre?

A: bueno… Square Enix me ha dicho que debo hacer a mi corpóreo "Lea"… y no puedo negarme, obviamente trabajare con muchos actores que ya conocemos.

R: y yo pues seré Ventus… por lo menos me toco un protagónico, al fin,*risas*, y conoceré a este pesado *risas*

E: ¿será una corta aparición la tuya Axel?

A: la verdad es que si… es solo como para atar cabos

R: claro tú no tienes un protagónico… Yo si *risas*

E: y cuéntanos… ¿Qué piensas de tu personaje, Axel?

A: creo que es un personaje increíble… en muchos aspectos se parece a mi, tu sabes… aunque no use mucho la coletilla del "¿Lo captas?" igualmente la digo, el grabar me la ha hecho algo muy propio, ademas siempre he sido pirómano, Axel es como mi propio reflejo, aunque también siento que el si tenia un corazón, que los reportes de Ansem estaba mal… pero es solo una idea…

R: Claro tu tienes un "corazón" y lo único que querías era… *Axel tapa su boca*

A: cualquier comentario no interesa ahora… continua por favor

E: ¿y tu Roxas que piensas del tuyo?

R: Ventus es alguien bastante especial, creo que es mas parecido a Sora que a Roxas, y yo soy una mezcla de ambos, eso me gusta, pienso de la misma forma que Axel con respecto a lo del corazón, con la diferencia de que creo que tal vez Roxas sentía mediante el corazón de Sora, no es que tengamos un corazón, pero en el 358 se ve que Roxas en los comienzo era un "incorpóreo perfecto" pero cuando conoció a Axel este comenzó a cambiar, así que todo es culpa de este idiota *le apunta y ríe* *risas*

E: ¿y aquellas insinuaciones con Roxas? ¿Son ciertas?

R: Axel…

A: podrías preguntarme eso en unos minutos mas… no creo estar preparado psicológicamente para responderla ahora mismo

E: está bien… pero no te escaparas… ¿Qué es lo que mas les gusta de su personaje?

A: bueno… Axel… se nota que es un tipo bastante sencillo, obedece lo que le piden, pero es sentimental, y eso le lleva a poner la amistad delante de su propio trabajo, ademas es bastante parrandero *risas*… es cómico, tiene sus momentos, y eso es lo que me gusta, nunca deja de ser él

R: Roxas por el contrario es mucho mas reservado, se muestra mucho mas maduro que Axel y no entiende mucho su posición, es un chico que se apega a sus amigos y los defiende, no lo creo alguien sentimental pero si es alguien que trata de encontrar una salida, es por eso que deja la organización, incluso dejando a su mejor amigo allí *mira a Axel y niega*… creo que ese fue el peor error de Roxas, luego Axel le comenzó a perseguir demasiado, yo creo que se contrato un perro sabueso para saber el paradero *risas*

E: ¿Podrías describirnos a sus personajes en una palabra?

A: Si… creo que seria… Genial *risas*… si no seria un memorizador *mas risas*

R: yo creo que seria mas bien idiota *risas*… bueno a Roxas yo lo describiría como… Nostálgico

A: mentira… tu personaje es Emo… *risas*

E: ¿Tienen mucho trabajo últimamente?

A: la verdad es que si… pero te contare que la mayoría es para películas porno *risas*, no en verdad es que estoy haciendo un doble papel, también he trabajado como Reno en Final Fantasy, y ahora me han pedido hacer una película sobre Kingdom Hearts, ademas de otras ofertas

R: Yo estoy algo atochado con esto de las escenas ocultas, y también por la película, ademas que estoy trabajando para hacer una película de Peter Pan *risas*

E: ¿Cómo van las cosas con Xion?

R: conmigo no ha habido problemas pero… con Axel

A: luego de la polémica que se hizo ya que ella se confesó por prensa, no hemos hablado mucho, tu sabes… no me gusta la farándula… soy una persona de bajo perfil *risa*

R: tan bajo como tu autoestima *risas*

E: ¿Y con Naminé?

R: ella es linda conmigo, tu sabes… es algo así como la chica ideal, pero solo somos mejores amigos, los cuatro, Xion, Naminé, Axel y yo…

A: Naminé es nuestra mejor amiga… pero tu sabes, ella tiene su vida normal, ahora esta con un chico normal, ella dijo que se puede comentar de eso pero no tenemos derecho a decir su nombre *Roxas asiente*

E: ¿Entonces ambos están solteros y al parecer no les interesa ninguna chica?

A: Ya he comentado que soy bisexual y estas en lo cierto, en estos momentos salgo con alguien

R: pues… *se sonroja* yo estoy saliendo con alguien, algo idiota pero… lo quiero muchísimo, yo no he asumido que sea bisexual solo que… no creo que me interese que sea chica o chico solo me importa nuestra felicidad, y la he pasado muy bien a su lado

E: ¿Será que están saliendo juntos?

A: ahora seria un buen momento para que preguntes si lo de las insinuaciones son ciertas… *Risas* desde que conocí a este enano mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza, es un testarudo, pero que le puedo hacer, últimamente hemos peleado por que el también aparece en Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep… y le ha disgustado que me acerque a Saïx

R: ese maldito de pelo azul se le ha estado insinuando a Axel en mis propias narices, ademas yo nunca había pensado que este idiota de aquí quisiera algo mas que mi amistad, hasta que Naminé me dijo que en las grabaciones se me estaba insinuando, obviamente yo no me había dado cuenta… soy algo despistado *risas*

E: ¿Pero ustedes son novios?

R:…

A: Puedo responderla luego…

E: ¿y están viviendo juntos?

R: NO… yo solo…

A: No… solo se viene a quedar todos los fines de semana

E: ya veo… y dime Axel… tu edad en el personaje de Axel siempre ha sido un misterio… ¿la conoces?

R: es un pedófilo… *risas*

A: pues no… se que piensan que tal vez soy un poco viejo para Roxas… pero debo tener alrededor de los años que tengo yo… que son 18

E: Guau… 18 años y ningún compromiso… ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo uno de estos días?

R: cuidado con lo que preguntas *mirada asesina*…

A: Por supuesto *risas*… pero tu tienes novio querida

E: es cierto… continuando, esta es para ambos… ¿están contentos con su actuación en la saga?

A: Es que creo que no pude haber sido mejor… tu sabes… di lo mejor de mi y creo que quedo demostrado

R: todo lo que he hecho ha estado bien, ademas es lo mas convincente que ha salido, y creo que ha estado tan genial que hasta he tomado protagonismo *risas*

E: ¿Sabes que muchas chicas y chicos que han jugado Kingdom Hearts y han visto su estrecha relación, piensan que ustedes harían una bonita pareja y hasta han mezclados sus nombres para llamarles Akuroku?

R: eso es culpa de Axel… por sus "insinuaciones"… es poco profesional *risas

A: si, yo estaba enterado, hasta leo algunas historias y a veces me rió de cosas que yo también pensé cuando leí el guión, en verdad que eso lo pensaría cualquiera, pero en el juego son solo insinuaciones

E: Cambiando el tema, Axel… supimos que demyx te ha invitado a hacer un proyecto con su banda ¿es eso cierto?

A: Si, esa información es correcta, me ha invitado a tocar las panderetas *risas*, la verdad es que quiere que cante con mi genial voz *risas*

R: no, gracias, ustedes no quieren escuchar su voz, la pobre ducha sufre cada vez que entra a bañarse *risas*

E: Al principio dijeron solo cosas positivas de sus personajes… pero algo debe desagradarles… ¿Qué seria eso?

A: Mira… creo que lo que puede desagradarme es que a veces sea un poco impulsivo, pero es su esencia, creo que es un personaje bastante equilibrado en sus pro y contra y no me disgusta nada

R: Que sea, a veces, un poco frió con sus pares, ademas me desagrado saber que no quiso volver sabiendo que luego debía sacrificar su "vida", creo que yo no lo hubiese hecho así se acababa el mundo *risas*

E: ahora quisiera saber de su vida amorosa ¿Son Novios?

R: la verdad… es que… veras… *nervioso*

A: no podemos negarlo… Roxas es un gran chico… y mis aventuras con las chicas han sido solo eso, aventuras… ademas… aquí si podemos sentir *risas*, y me encanta estar al lado de este enano, y yo se que a el igual

R: *sonrojado* ya lo ha dicho todo, es un maldito que insistió hasta una oportunidad y aquí estoy ahora… no pensé que el también me gustase… fue algo extraño para mi cuando me pregunto si quería ser su novio… incluso pensé que el tiempo se había detenido… me sentí como una chica *risas*

E: y dinos Roxas… ¿que tal estuvo dormir aquí?

A: Es un flojo, es un milagro que haya despertado a la hora cuando ustedes llegaron *risas*

R: es que no podría decirte lo que es dormir en la cama de Axel… mientras este duerme en el sillón *risas*

E: ¿podrían comentarnos que fue trabajar en Kingdom Hearts?

R: para mi fue un reto, aprenderme los guiones, y entrar en el personaje

A: en eso no tenias problemas si es idéntico a ti *risas*… por mi parte yo ya tenia esa experiencia, lo difícil fue tratar con gente nueva

R: Axel ¬¬… me costo mucho adaptarme a Roxas, es tan callado y reservado

A: pero cuando lo conoces ¡ZAZ! Paso de ser callado y reservado a tu propia madre y bastante hablador *risas*

R: eso solo ocurre contigo, tú eres el inmaduro aquí

A: y por eso me amas *risas*

E: esta pregunta va para ambos ¿Qué fue trabajar juntos?

R: trabajar con Axel es un desastre… es un tipo muy cómico y cuando tu estas serio diciendo tus líneas te pone caras divertidas con las cuales terminas haciendo la misma escena una y otra vez… fue tan desastroso *risas*

A: ¿y tu?... eres completamente infantil… ademas te demoraste bastante en aprenderte tus líneas *risas*… pero fue bastante cómico cuando te creíste eso de que si te veías al espejo y hablabas contigo mismo pronunciando las líneas te las aprenderías, creo que hay un video tuyo con el espejo *risas*

E: Creo que seria todo… pero ¿hay algo que quisieran agregar?

A: Este enano es muy malo cuando duerme, no se queda tranquilo, es hiperactivo, habla dormido y babea… mucho… Nunca lo inviten a una pijamada y tampoco le den alcohol… se entusiasma demasiado *risas*

R: ¡OYE!... no digas lo que haces tu en mi persona… solo por eso, ¡tu prepararas el almuerzo! *se va*

A: awww… es tan lindo cuando se enoja *risas*

E: muchas gracias Axel por tu tiempo y tu transparencia en esta entrevista, y obviamente a Roxas también se le agradece, pero parece que no volverá

A: vuelvan cuando quieran… pero tú en especial cuando quieras… podemos charlar algo mas intimo

R: ¡TE OI!... ¡NO LE COQUETEES!

E: recuerda que tenemos novios, y el tuyo es bastante celoso… *risas*

A: lo se… podemos salir los cuatro… *risas* todos son bienvenidos *mas risas*

E: Un gusto hacer esta entrevista, hasta luego, gracias en verdad

A: se pueden encaminar solo hacia la puerta, yo iré a hablar con Roxas, debe estar muy molesto… adios

Los entrevistadores se fueron y dejaron a los chicos hacer las pases… pero no paraban de reírse de la actitud de ambos, y por supuesto Eleena no paraba de revisar la información que tenían y soltar unas pequeñas sonrisas… Ese fue el mejor trabajo que le había tocado hacer.

_Espero les haya gustado, obviamente me gustaria que dejen reviews... _

_si les gusto, si no les gusto... bueno... pongan lo que crean necesario, si hay alguna falta de ortografia disculpenme, es que mi revisador de ortografia esta malo u.u_


End file.
